


the pain is gone when you’re with me

by SammiPupTan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 'Cures', All aboard!, And the first thing I write is smut, Established Connara, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time writing Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Headaches & Migraines, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I haven't written in ages, I should be sleeping, I'm a smut virgin, Let's pretend that androids have genitals, More smut than fluff, Not enough stories in this fandom, Shameless Smut, Sin train, Smut, Wow., chugga chugga woo woo!, it's 2am, please go easy on me, read and review, this has taken over my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiPupTan/pseuds/SammiPupTan
Summary: The detective android was sat on the edge of the bed at Kara’s hip, stroking her hair gently. “Sources have claimed that orgasms are an effective ailment to headaches.” He tilted his head ever so slightly, a suggestive brow rising. “Would you mind my assistance in testing that theory?”Two eyebrows flew to the middle of Kara’s forehead, an incredulous expression accompanying the change, “Seriously?”





	the pain is gone when you’re with me

**Author's Note:**

> Established Connara - happy families with Uncle Hank and Alice (and don’t forget Sumo!)
> 
> Taken from the short film, ‘Kara’, is where I have gotten the model specifications for the AX400 including the feature of them being a “sexual partner”. And just for kicks, let’s also consider almost every android, including Connor, to have genitalia mimicking that of a human. Don’t trust the science of androids that I’ve put in here as well, I do not know how it works and I basically chose the most logical of explanations best suited to the situation.
> 
> Bear in mind that this was thought of at 2am in the morning while suffering from a migraine. 
> 
> Not beta’d. You’ve been warned.

Never-ending pulsations. Pounding waves of pain one after the other ramming straight at her head. The pain was suddenly amplified by the sound of the front door slamming and then three sets of feet echoed through the hardwood floors venturing into different parts of the house.

“Kara, we’re home!” Dread pooled in her stomach at the call of her name which was followed by the stomping of feet up the stairs, that had in turn resounded in her head. “Kara?” Normally greeting her loved ones home pleased her immensely, but the very thought of moving in her current state absolutely nauseated her. Which was a bit baffling due to her existence as an android but if androids could feel something as complicated as emotions, then it probably wouldn’t be as far-fetched to be able to experience something as common as a headache.

Connor had finally appeared in the doorway with his trademark suit, a concerned look on his face at the lack of response from his significant other. “Kara, are you okay?”

Kara sighed, not having moved from her position on the bed in nearly half an hour, with the pain still as prominent as it was before. “It’s nothing, just a little-”

“Mommy!”

A wince. “-headache.”

A sympathetic gaze was directed at her now.

Cue the patter of little feet getting closer with each step before the sight of Alice was granted to Kara’s slightly squinted eyes. A flurry of excitement was this ball of energy that attempted to jump onto the bed on which Kara was currently situated on before she was scooped up mid-air by her adoptive father. “Woah there! Careful now. Your mother’s not feeling too great at the moment, Alice. Might want to give her some time to recuperate before you go bouncing on her like she’s an inflatable bouncy castle.”

Alice nodded, pouting as she was placed back on the ground, “Okay.”

Hank unknowingly chose this perfect opportunity to enter the room, “Hey, what’s going on up here? You guys holding a convention or something?” gesturing around with his already opened can of beer.

A light bulb appeared above Connor’s head at the sight of the aging man, “Hank, why don’t you and Alice go out for some ice-cream? I think Sumo has been yearning for a walk lately.”

“Now, why the f-”, a glance towards Alice, “fudge would I do that all of a sudden?” barked Hank, a miffed expression forming on his raggard face.

With his head, Connor gestured towards the prone form on the bed, her brows furrowed tight in pain. He directed his gaze back to the Lieutenant, puppy-dog eyes pleading.

Hank sighed his final sigh, easily giving in. It was hard to resist once Connor got his puppy-dog eyes out - a trait he learnt from Sumo. It didn’t take long for him to figure out that Hank was powerless against that certain charm of canines. “C’mon squirt, let’s go get some ice-cream, huh? Leave your mom to rest in peace.”

Hank started to lead Alice out of the room, closing the door. “Okay! Can I get one with sprinkles?” The little girl buzzed with anticipation at the prospect of those sweet, cold treats.

“Sure, kid. You can get whatever you want…” Their voices faded as they walked down the stairs, grabbing Sumo from his place in the kitchen and leaving the house.  

Kara blew out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Thanks for that. It’s just hard to manage a bubbly nine year-old when you’ve got this massive stabbing sensation in your head. We’re androids! How is it even possible for us to get headaches?”

“Well,” Connor started, “A likely explanation could be that our systems are overloaded, and it has caused a congestion at your head, most likely your temples?” A nod in response. “And therefore, this congestion is causing the pain that you are currently experiencing.” The detective android was sat on the edge of the bed at Kara’s hip, stroking her hair gently. “Sources have claimed that orgasms are an effective ailment to headaches.” He tilted his head ever so slightly, a suggestive brow rising. “Would you mind my assistance in testing that theory?”

Two eyebrows flew to the middle of Kara’s forehead accompanied by an incredulous expression, “Seriously? Aren’t the ailments meant for humans though?”

“An orgasm releases chemicals such as dopamine, endorphins, and serotonin which can induce both pleasure-enhancing and pain-relieving sensations in humans. The pain threshold is raised during an orgasm, making the person more equipped to block out the pain. Now for androids, the effect is similar with the difference that the influx of stimuli could overwhelm our systems, which then floods out the blockage and essentially restarting our systems; clearing out the congestion.”

Skepticism was pasted clearly on Kara’s face but she finding no fault in trying, agreed to his offer. “Alright.”

A smile flitted across his face, “Really?”

She shrugged, “Show me what you got.” Kara was still in the same position: lying on the bed on her side, hands under cheek and knees on top of each other.

His hand travelled down to her cheek, cupping it and swiping his thumb back and forth. Connor leaned in to place a fleeting kiss on her forehead, pecks inching down to her nose, her cheek, to the corner of her mouth, and finally her lips. A gentle press to ease her into the ‘experiment’.

Mouths still connected, his hands slid down to the hem of her sweater, urging them up and over her head, effectively landing her on her back in a supine position. This allowed Connor plenty of opportunity to insert himself between his lover’s legs; knees under her thighs. Next course of action was to remove her pants and underwear, an easy task given their orientation. Starting at her waistband, he slid the fabric down her legs, slowly peeling them off of her.

With no more barriers in place, Connor leaned forward to place a few more kisses on to Kara’s lips, nibbling on her bottom lip with the intent to distract her from her discomfort. A successful attempt as concluded from the soft moan that erupted from her lips.

At this reception, Connor released her mouth. He descended down along her body, nipping along the column of her smooth neck, placing kisses here and there, sucking at some spots longer than others - spots which draw out various sounds from the AX400, causing splotches of blue to faintly appear on the surface of her synthetic skin. Finally, Connor had reached the desired destination. He nibbled along her inner thighs, teasing both Kara and himself for the pleasure that was to come. Unable to take anymore of the torture, Kara grasped fistfuls of his perfectly coiffed hair aiming to guide him to her wet heat. “...please…” Her pants alluding to her mounting need for relief, face flushed blue with want, Thirium coursing through her artificial veins.  

Deciding that that was enough teasing for now, Connor relented and swiped his tongue along her throbbing clit. The resulting reaction was intense. Her hips bucked at the action as a sob flew out of Kara’s mouth, “Oh God!”

Holding her down firmly with two hands on either side of her hips, Connor proceeded to feast on her swollen core like a starving man eating his first meal. A long drawn-out moan reverberated around the bedroom. Hands in his hair twisting and pulling in a silent plea for _more._

One hand released its hold on her hip to join his mouth, dipping one then two fingers in her cunt. A moan so loud and deep that he could feel it on his mouth entered his ears in a way that affected him, resulting in his answering moan into her, the vibrations eliciting a whimper from her parted lips. “Mmm...please, Connor…”

Her back arched as her feet shuffled along the bed, trying to find purchase. Task accomplished, finding ground with her feet to push her pussy to his readily accepting mouth. Hips rolling, pussy rubbing up and down on his mouth, basically fucking herself on his pumping fingers. “Yes, right there...oh God please, yes!”

The wave cresting, body taut with tension from the onslaught of pleasure she’s receiving from this gifted android. Wails emitting from deep within her chest cluing Connor in on her state of near-release.

Hands now thrusting at a speed she never thought imaginable and her own grabbing and twisting to the point of pain which he steadily ignores in the pursuit of lapping at the delicacy laid before him. The pain only urged him to moan loudly into her cunt, an action which drives her off the cliff and into the sweet waters of release, her body almost jolting off the bed if not for the hands restraining her hips in place. Rippling shockwaves exploded along her skin, making it almost unbearable. “ _Connor_!” Her scream of his name, not unlike the praising of a deity, was still ringing in his ears.

Kara’s chest heaved with the pants as she was guided down from her high by Connor’s loving licks on her clit, easing her back down to reality, her hips still jerking sporadically. Her almost-painful grasp of his head reduced to adoring pats and strokes, brushing his hair behind his ears and rubbing them affectionately.

After a few moments, Connor finally popped his head up and removed his fingers from her cunt, placing them in his mouth not unlike his sampling methods at a crime scene -- although this was a highly more pleasant substance to ‘sample’.

Slightly out of breath, Connor cheekily queried, “How’s your headache?” as he shrugs off his work jacket.

“Mostly gone now, however…” Kara grinned coquettishly, “I don’t think you got _all_ of it to go away.”

The corner of Connor’s mouth quirked up, “Oh yeah?” A tug at his tie urged him forward until their noses were touching.

A nod and a bite of lip, “Yeah.” Another tug brought their lips together in a passionate kiss, tongues wrapping together in an intimate dance known only by lovers.

Determined tugs at his tie led to it falling away from his neck before it was tossed to somewhere on the other side of the room. His shirt was disregarded in a similar fashion.

Simultaneous moans were voiced when Connor thrusted against Kara, his trousers being the only barrier between them. Two pairs of hands fumbled with his belt and zip, pushing and pulling until it had successfully dropped onto the floor in a heap. Unfortunately, in the process of removing the offending article of clothing, Connor had landed on his side next to Kara having lost his balance.

He wasn’t about to let that deter him however, as he pulled Kara towards him; her back facing his chest. He lifted her leg back to rest onto his, inching his hips forward until his erection sits on the lips of her nether regions, rubbing back and forth, nestled against her tight bud.

A whimper was squeezed from her throat, “Connor… don’t tease.”

Groans echoed around the room as Connor slipped his cock into her awaiting entrance inch by delicious inch. They both paused to savour the feeling of finally being connected as one.

After a few seconds, Connor shifted back until only the tip was encased before he sunk back in fully to the hilt. Kara gasped, head thrown back to rest on his shoulder. Connor trailed his hand to her mound, flicking her clit in time with his thrusts.

“Yes… _don’t stop._ ” The feminine whisper in his ear creating tingling sensations throughout his lithe body.

Needing more leverage, Connor manoeuvred them both - while still connected - until Kara was on her stomach, face buried in the sheets as she clung on for dear life. Connor pumped into Kara’s willing body, pounding her into the bed. With each push into the mattress, it springs her body back onto his cock, amplifying the sensation. “Oh oh... _OH!_ ” she cried, a particular hard thrust threw her off the edge as she came. Another earth-shattering orgasm. Her shudders decreasing as she came down.

Her clenching inner muscles does nothing to dissuade Connor. If anything, it pushes him forward. He grit his teeth as he kept thrusting, pulling them both up to stand on their knees. “ _Fuck_ , Kara...you’re so tight!” He grunted, plunging her faster and faster onto his cock.

Connor placed his hand in between her shoulder blades, pushing until her face hit the mattress. “Ah fuck!” The new position caused Kara to see stars, heightening sensations of which she felt an immense amount of. The banging of the headboard a dulled background to the moans and groans of the couple on the bed, complemented by the repeated animalistic slapping of skin. “Ah ah ah...I’m so close, _Connor._ ”

Her hand reached back to snake an arm around the back of his neck, bringing his head close to hers to the point where all she could hear were the groans and pants breathed into her ear. The tilt of his hips was enough to force Kara into her final orgasm of the night, the tightening flesh around his cock triggering Connor’s. “ _Shit…Kara._ ” His groan of finality adding another wave of pleasure to Kara’s release. His vision went black, static white noise in his ear. One pump...two, before he held Kara tight to his groin, slipping a hand to her clit and rubbing in tight little circles, prolonging her orgasm and resulting in another bout of clenching spasms, milking all the cum from his synthetic body, his LED lighting up a bright blue.

The pair slumped onto the bed, him on top of her, attempting to catch their breaths for a moment. Their faces were all flushed blue and she could feel Connor’s still pulsing form inside her.

When he eventually mustered enough energy, Connor slipped out of her dripping pussy and flopped onto the empty space beside her on the bed.

“If,” He panted, “If that didn’t get rid of your headache, I don’t know what will.”

Kara laughed. She turned her head towards him and snuggled into his arms, both of them basking in the afterglow. “I think I should get more headaches from now on.”

Connor wholeheartedly agreed.

* * *

Connor and Kara were at the kitchen table chatting (and sneaking in kisses) when they heard the front door open to reveal Hank walking in with Alice and Sumo in tow.

“Hi mom, feeling better?” Alice, ever the concerned daughter, asked.

“Yes. Alice, much. Thanks for asking. Did you have fun with Uncle Hank?”

“Yeah! He bought me ice-cream. Chocolate. With sprinkles! And Sumo played around in a pile of leaves.” Her excited response was just too adorable. Or maybe it was just the sugar…

Kara laughed, “Glad to hear that. Although, you haven’t spoiled your dinner, have you?” She raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner. A negative shake of the head with an innocent look was all she got in response. “Good, how about you go freshen up upstairs and I’ll start on dinner?”

“Okay!” Soon, Alice was out of sight and could be heard running up the stairs.

“Good to see you’re feeling better.” commented Hank, “And just so you know, you owe me one.”

“Thanks, Hank. I definitely do ‘owe you one’.” Connor replied, winking at Kara and eliciting a blush from her. An action which Hank did not notice as he was too busy getting another beer out of the fridge. Sumo padded to his bed in the corner and lied down.

“So, what was the problem? A virus or somethin’? All better, I hope.” Hank inquired as he continued to rummage around the fridge.

“Oh, just a little ol’ headache.” answered Kara, a secret grin playing on her lips. “Don’t worry, the pain’s all gone now.”

Connor simply smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> so...that happened. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of it and if you would like to read more, I'm sure there are a few more ideas left in the bank for me to scoop up!
> 
> Thanks for reading (this trashy and sinful smut)!


End file.
